Don't Look Back
by ChaosArcanine
Summary: Dragged out her home in the middle of the night for her own safety. Have to leave everything behind because of lies told by someone that was once a friend. Arriving at Granite City, Lucy finds out some shocking news. Joining the new guild, Blazing Cosmos, Lucy finds love along with new adventures. Warning there will be cursing.
1. Chapter one

"Gajeel! Put me down!" Lucy yelled, fists pounding on Gajeel's back as he ran out her apartment and towards the train station. "What the fuck is going on!"

Gajeel ignored her and continued running. Soon arriving at the train station, Gajeel walked up to a girl about 16 years old. The girl, around 5'3" and a body like Cana's , has waist length black hair with white highlights, ruby red eyes, porcelain skin, black fluffy cat ears and tail, piercings on her nose, cat ears, lip and belly button. She is wearing a black bra, red flannel, black leggings with skulls and red knee high boots.

"About time you got here." The girl spoke, voice cold as ice. "The train is about to leave."

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed walking pass the girl and onto the train. Lucy looked at her in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

Soon they found an empty compartment, Gajeel set Lucy down before sitting across from her with the cat girl next to him. Lucy crossed her arms and glared, just about to speak before something happened that caused her to shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy screamed as black wolf ears and a tail appeared on Gajeel.

"Gihi, calm down Bunny." Gajeel said smirking at the blonde. He hissed in pain when the girl next to him pulled his ear. "The Fuck you do that for Kitten!"

"You didn't tell her anything did you." The girl stated with no emotion.

Gajeel shook his head, "Didn't have time, they were almost at her apartment when I got there."

"Might as well tell her now. We are going to be on the train for 8 hours." With that the girl laid her head on Gajeel's shoulder and fell asleep, cuddling his arm.

"Not to be rude but who is she?" Lucy asked. "And what is going on?"

"Leah Redfox my baby sister." Lucy stared at him surprised. "As for what's going on, well, Fairy Tail want you dead."

"Why?"

"Salamander spread lies claiming you hate everyone and are selling your body to dark guilds to have them kill us." Gajeel watched as Lucy started crying and shaking.

"Why'd you save me then." She whimpered.

"Cause I know you're not like that, besides I'm not the only one."

"What'd you mean?"

"The drunk, sparky, rain woman, the stripper, the demon and her sister, little dragon, rune dude, Lily and soul man are waiting for us at Blazing Cosmos in Granite City. "

"Blazing Cosmos?"

"My guild, your new guild." Leah's voice came out in a whisper. She pulled off the flannel revealing a black tribal sun with a red six pointed star in the middle on her shoulder. "Did you tell her everything?"

"No, still have tell about us, and her." Gajeel sigh running a hand over his face before looking at the blonde. "Now this is going to be shocking but you have to believe me." Lucy nodded.

"I'm not just a dragon slayer, I'm also a wolf slayer. Leah is a ice, iron and shadow dragon/wolf slayer. The reason why she has cat ears and tail instead of wolf is because when we got separated, after our dragons and wolves disappeared, she got experimented on. That's also why she has white highlights. I have other siblings, a younger brother and sister. Our brother is a shadow dragon/wolf slayer and should be around 19 years old. Our sister is a elemental dragon/wolf slayer and should be around 18 years old. We don't know where they're at, hopefully they're still alive. The most shocking us that your mother is still alive and is Blazing Cosmos guild master." Gajeel explained.

"And you are a celestial wolf slayer. We can't tell you anything us, Layla will have to explain when we get there." Leah said before going back to sleep.

Lucy sat surprised and shocked at all the information she just received. She couldn't believe her mother is still alive and that she's also a wolf slayer! Lucy sighed before deciding on sleeping the rest of the ride.

\--Time skip--

Lucy looked around in awe, Granite City was beautiful. The building are made of either granite marble or crystals in all different colors. Sakura cherry blossom and willow trees surrounded the properties. Lucy saw a building that towered over the rest, flags with the same symbol has Leah's guild mark. She guested that it was the guild.

"Let's go Bunny."

The trio walked the the center of the city where the guild was. The guild building was six stories tall made of dark blue crystal.

Walking inside, the room was filled with tables, a bar counter filled with food and drinks. A large stage was off to the far left, people performing on it.

"Good you got here safely." A sweet voice called out to them. Looking over they see a blonde woman with brown eyes, golden wolf ears and a tail.

"Mom!" Lucy ran forward hugging the woman to death, tears streaming down her face.

Layla hugged her daughter tears streaming down her own face. Both were oblivious to the stares they got from everyone. Layla mumbled something in a language no one knew. A bright light surrounded her and Lucy.

When the light went away, Lucy now had golden wolf ears and a tail of her own, the tips a dark blue. Layla pulled away and squealed, her little star looked adorable.

"So cute!" Two voices squealed before trapping Lucy into a hug. Lucy looked and saw the Strauss sisters petting her ears and tail.

Layla clapped and looked at Lucy and Gajeel, "Now let's get you two your guild marks." She called over a member who handed her the stamp. "Where and what colors."

"Shoulder, black and grey." Gajeel said.

"Chest, gold and dark blue." Lucy said.

"There you go." Layla gave them their marks. "Now I have a few announcements. First the council is handing over two criminals over to us for their probation."

"Which criminals?" Gray asked stripping out of his shirt, drawing Leah's attention.

"The poison dragon slayer from the Oracion Seis and the famous criminal Wolfina." Gasps were heard throughout the guild hall, as well as growls.

Layla narrowed her eyes and growled deep causing everyone to shiver in fear, "They will be arriving any moment and you will treat them kindly for everyone deserves a second chance."

Just then the guild doors opened and revealed Cobra and a girl. The girl, around 5'5" and a body like Mira's, has knee length white hair, dull pink eyes, tanned skin, white wolf ears and tail, piercings on her wolf ears, nose, lip and tongue.

Cobra is wearing a white coat, purple shirt and black jeans. The white wolf girl is wearing shredded clothes that barely covered anything.

Layla walked over asked where they wanted their guild mark. Cobra got his in purple and maroon on his shoulder. The girl got hers in pink and black on her neck.

"Great! Now introduce yourselves and say your magic."

"Cobra, poison dragon slaying and sound magic."

"Nova Redfox, elemental dragon/wolf slaying."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter two

Everyone just stared at Nova in shock who just glared.

"You're Wolfina?" Leah asked surprised.

"Yeah well when you get kidnapped by a dark guild that experiment on you, you'll do some fucked up shit too." Nova hissed at them.

"What you do?" Wendy asked confused.

Nova looked at the little sky dragon, "Killed, robbed, tortured, destroyed buildings, done drugs."

Wendy looked at her with tears in her eyes. She then surprised everyone by suddenly hugging Nova, who flinches before putting a hand on Wendy's head.

Layla looked over Nova taking in the scars frowning, "Why do you have so many scars?"

Nova sighed before answering, "The council took great pleasure in torturing me." 'And raping me those disgusting pigs' Nova thought mentally growling.

Cobra choked on air, looking at the girl next to him shouting, "They raped you!?"

Nova glared at the poison user, "Yes Snake. Now stay out of my head."

"Kinda hard not to be." Cobra hissed glaring back.

"Okay that's enough you two." Layla said, they turned away from each other though Nova had a little trouble since Wendy was still hugging her.

"Now onto announcements! The gmg are in 9 months and we will be entering so tomorrow start training. I'll announce who will be on the team the day before they begin." Cheers rang through the guild hall, music blasted from everywhere as people started dancing.

Layla turned to the new members, "Second floor are the offices for me and s-class mages. Third floor are games and movie theatres. Fourth floor are rooms for the boys, last floor are rooms for the girls. The basement is the training room, in the back is a large pool 20' wide and 15' deep. You can design your room however you want! I'll see you kids tomorrow." She then turned and walked into her office.

"I'm going to bed, later." Nova said walking up the stairs Wendy right behind her. Cobra chuckled hearing Wendy's thoughts, the others looked at him confused.

"Little blues dragon claimed Wolfina as their mother." Cobra laughed at their faces, walking away to the fourth floor.

"I'm going to bed as well night you guys." Lucy said hugging everyone, blushing when she heard a voice in her head as she hugged Freed. 'MATE!'

\--Time skip --

"So when are going to tell him?" Nova asked getting into the hot tub that's on the girls dorm floor.

"I don't know." Lucy said embarrassed.

All the girls giggled. They were taking a break from training nonstop for the 3 months. They grew a lot in just three months. Cana got more cards that summon creatures or people like those in wonderland. Mirajane got new angel souls, Lisanna got new animal souls and fully turn into some. Juvia can control a person's body with their blood and is learning water wolf slaying. Wendy perfected her dragon secret arts and is learning sky wolf slaying. Leah grew magic power wise while Nova is training Juvia and Wendy, their ears and tail the color of their hair.

"Kira thinks you should do it today!" A adorable exceed, Kira, exclaimed. Kira has pink fur with green eyes that wears wolf onesies and is Nova's partner.

"I agree." A black female exceed said. She has purple eyes that wears lace dresses and her name is Corbin, she is Leah's partner and in a relationship with Pantherlily.

"Yeah if you don't someone might steal him away." A grey male exceed said. He also has purple eyes and wears dragon onesies, he is Corbins older twin brother, Nova's other partner and in a relationship with Kira.

Lucy growled as her eyes flashed gold. Nova sighed and smacked Lucy's head, "Calm down Stardust just tell him, he knows all about mates since his team leader is a dragon slayer and his other teammate is mates with Snake. And he's learning wolf slaying magic as well so he probably knows you two are mates."

"Just do it Lulu! I mean come on what guy doesn't want these babies." Cana came up behind Lucy and groped her breast squeezing them.

"Damnit Cana! Stop!" Lucy yelled blushing knocking Cana away. The girls laughed at the blushing blonde. Cana chuckled wrapping an arm around Juvia, her girlfriend and soon to be mate.

They finished relaxing in the hot tub and went downstairs to the third floor. When they got there they saw the guys playing some horror game.

During the three months Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra raised their magic power. Gray, Freed and Bickslow are learning wolf slaying magic, their ears and tail the color of their hair.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted as she walked over, the rest of the girls behind her.

The guys grunted their greetings to focused on the game. The girls rolled their eyes before going off in different directions. Lucy went into one of the other game rooms and was about to play assassin's creed when she heard someone walk in.

Turning around she saw Freed standing there blushing slightly. "Do you need something Freed?."

"I need to tell you something." Lucy nodded and motioned for him to sit down next to her on the couch.

"You know about mates right?" Lucy nodded blushing slightly. "W-well you are my mate."

Freed blushed furiously when Lucy kissed him but so he kissed back. They were lost in their own little world when they heard squealing coming from the door. Pulling away they looked over and saw Mira, Layla and Nova, the latter smirking in amusement.

"Green haired brown eyed babies, blonde hair green eyed babies!" Mira and Layla squealed fainting with hearts in their eyes.

"Mira!" "Mom!"

"Gihi!"

"Shut up Nova!"

\--Time skip --

6 months has passed and training is completed, now it's time to get ready for the gmg. Everyone was on the first floor waiting for Layla to announce the participants.

"Nova Redfox."

"Those fairies are going down." Nova smirking evilly.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Kick ass babe!" Leah cheered, 6 months pregnant.

"Cana Alberona."

"Hell yeah bitches!" Cana yelled raising a beer bottle.

"Laxus Dreyar."

"Go boss man!" Bickslow laughed, tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Lastly Lucy Heartfilia."

"You've got this Starflower." Freed said kissing her.

"Let's head out the train leaves for Crocus in 20 minutes." Layla yelled out everyone left heading towards the train station.

'Look out Fairy Tail you're going down.'


	3. Chapter three

"We are staying at the Rising Sun Inn. Do whatever you want but the team has to be at the inn before midnight." Layla informed once everyone was off the train.

"I want to see the royal gardens!" Wendy chirped happily from her spot on Nova's shoulders.

Nova smirked at the group. "Well I don't know about you but we're going to the gardens." Nova then walked away with a giggling Wendy.

"Nee-san wait for us!" Leah yelled out wobbling towards her sister. Her mate, Lisanna and the exceeds behind her.

The others decided to walk around the city before going to the inn. Five minutes before midnight is when those that went to the gardens showed up. Leah was passed out in Gray's arms, Wendy passed out as well on Nova's back. The exceeds asleep on Lisanna.

"Pulling it close don't you think." Laxus growled at the white she wolf.

Nova smirked at the lightning dragon. "I'm here now aren't I Sparks. Besides there's still a few minutes left." Laxus shook his head as the others laughed.

Soon the building began to shake as a voice was heard. "Welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games! Over 100 guilds are here to be apart of the games but only the first 8 to make it to the finish line will partake. Good luck!"

A bell rang through the night , the team was about to run when Nova held up her arm eyes glowing purple.

She smirked. "Found him, hang on."

The guys grabbed her shoulders , the girls grabbing her upper arms. With that they disappeared into the shadows only to reappear in front of some pumpkin dude scaring him.

"AH! Oh congrats, you can go back to your inn. You won't know what place you got until tomorrow."

The team left and went back to the inn, falling asleep.

\--Time skip --

"Welcome to day one of the Grand Magic Games! I'm your announcer Chapati Lola. With me we have Yajima." Chapati said into the mic, cheers heard throughout the arena stands.

"Hello, it's good to be here." Yajima said.

"Our special guest today is Jason from Sorcerer Magazine."

"SO COOOOOOL!" Jason yelled out excited.

"In 8th place we have the Fairy Tail team. Participants are Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, Elfman Strauss and Levy Mcgarden." Boos were heard throughout the arena besides from Fairy Tail who cheered.

"In 7th place, team Quatro Cerberus. Participants are Rocker, Jager, Warcry, Nobarly, and Bacchus Groh."

"Wild!" The team yelled as some cheers were heard.

"In 6th place, team Blue Pegasus. Participants are Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Ichiya and Jenny Realight."

"MEN~" Ichiya said doing some stupid pose.

"In 5th place, team Raven Tail. Participants are Alexei, Nullpudding, Flare Corona, Obra and Kurohebi." Nothing but silence.

"In 4th place, team Lamia Scale. Participants are Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Chelia Blendy." Cheers came back.

"In 3rd place, team Mermaid Heel. Participants are Kagura Mikazuchi, Araña Webb, Risley Law, Millianna and their newest member Shay Akuma." Erza stared at Millianna in shock.

Shay has waist length green hair, red eyes with sun kissed skin. She also has green wolf ears and a tail. She was at the moment wearing a white kimono that had red sakura blossoms with a green obi around her waist. The kimono went down to her knees, she was wearing no shoes or socks.

"In 2nd place, oh this is a surprise, team Sabertooth. Participants are Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Minerva Orland." Everyone was shocked, cheers still rang through the crowd. But what no one saw was the flash of fear in the team's eyes when they looked at their guild master, who was shaking in rage.

"In 1st place, team Blazing Cosmos. Participants are Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia and Nova Redfox." No one noticed that Rogue flinched at the mention of Nova's name.

Team Blazing Cosmos walked into the arena wearing smirks on their faces, Nova's more evilly causing fear to shoot through a lot of people's body's. The team was wearing matching outfits. The boys wore no shirt, black leather vests, red baggy pants and black boots. The girls wore red bras, black leather vests, red jeans and black heels.

"What the fuck!" Natsu yelled flames spewing from his mouth, everyone staring at the team in shock.

Nova was busy staring at Shay and didn't notice what was going on around her. What drew her to Shay was that she had wolf ears and a tail. 'Must be a wolf slayer, but what element'

Soon a scent, that was familiar to her, invaded her senses. Looking around they stopped at Rogue whom looked uncomfortable. Nova stared a little while longer before smirking evilly.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Ryos."

Rogue flinched, his team staring in shock as everyone else. When he didn't say anything Nova just smirked more.

"What? Nothing to say to your little sister." Nova hissed ignoring the stares she got. "How about your other little sister or big brother." Pointing to said mages that just stared down at the two.

"Pathetic." Nova sneered, when he once again didn't say anything, before turning around and walking out the arena with her team.

"Well that was interesting." Yajima said.

"Today's first event is called Hidden. You will choose one member to partake in the event. You'll be unaware of the others whereabouts and to collect points by hitting the real person."

"Who should go?" Lucy asked.

"Gray." Nova replied.

"From Blazing Cosmos Gray Fullbuster.

Levy Mcgarden from Fairy Tail

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale

Rufus Lore from Sabertooth

Nullpudding from Raven Tail

Risley Law from Mermaid Heel

Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus

And Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. Let the games begin!" Chapati Lola cheered as cheers filled the arena.

The members participating were teleported randomly throughout the town. While the others started moving, Gray stood still with his eyes closed.

"What's this? Gray Fullbuster isn't moving! What could he possibly be doing." Chapati Lola stated.

Suddenly Gray's eyes shot opened revealing wolfish blue eyes glowing white.

"He's eyes changed! Sooooooo Cooooooool~" Jason yelled.

The air around the town grew colder affecting everyone including Lyon. Gray smirking before disappearing in the form of ice particles.

"Woah I didn't know he could do that." Lucy said surprised.

"Who do you think taught him Starbunny." Nova smirked at the blonde.

"Ice wolf's howl." Ice came out of his mouth and shot at Levy sending her flying into the side of a building.

"What the fuck." Screamed Fairy Tail as those from Blazing Cosmos smirked.

"Ice make wolves." Wolves made of ice appeared attacking the other participants besides Rufus who was nowhere to be found.

"It would appear that Rufus has come out of hiding." Yajima said.

"Memory make : a night of falling stars." Rufus said, as lights shot out and attacked everyone but Gray who moved out of the way.

"Too slow." Gray replied smirking at the Saber. Black markings started appearing on his skin. "Ice devils rage!" Black ice came out of his mouth and shot at Rufus knocking him off the roof he was on.

"Coooooool~"

"Gray Fullbuster of Blazing Cosmos wins."

"Here are the scores:

Blazing Cosmos 10 points

Sabertooth 8 points

Lamia Scale 6 points

Mermaid Heel 4 points

Blue Pegasus 3 points

Raven Tail 2 points

Quatro Cerberus 1 point

Fairy Tail 0 points."

"Good job Gray!" Lucy said hugging her 'brother'.

"Thanks Lulu." Gray smiled petting her head.

"Now onto the battles." Chapati Lola stated as cheers roared through the audience. "First we have Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail vs. Lucy Heartfilia of Blazing Cosmos."

"Kick her ass Blondie." Laxus smirked down at the younger blonde he claimed as his sister.

"Go Lu-bitch!" Cana cheered obviously already drunk.

"Make her suffer." Nova hissed looking down at the red haired fairy.

Lucy nodded jumping down into the arena smirking at Erza who was glaring at her.

"You're going down Scarlet." Lucy sneered just before the bell rung for the match to begin.


	4. Chapter four

"Requip : Heaven's wheel armor." Erza yelled equipping into her armor and summoning 200 swords. The swords flew at Lucy, who dodged each one without breaking a sweat.

"Would you stop dodging." Erza growled frustrated. She couldn't land a signal hit on the blonde she wolf.

"Why of course almighty Tit." Lucy sarcastically said bowing mockingly.

Everyone laughed but Fairy Tail, surprisingly Gildarts laughed, who growled in anger.

"Star Dress : Phoenix."

Lucy was enveloped in a glowing gold light that temporarily blinded everyone. When the light faded Lucy's outfit had changed. She now wore a knee length dress made out of red phoenix feathers. The dress had a diamond shape hole showing off her stomach and was backless. Lucy also had on brown gladiator sandals.

Lucy's hair was up in twin buns with red chopsticks holding them in place with bangs framing her face. There was a few feathers in her bangs. Orange phoenix wings appeared from her back.

"What is Star dress?" Chapati asked confused.

"It's not well heard of and is only achieved by the Celestial Spirit King gifting it to celestial mages himself." Yajima informed.

"SO COOOOOOOL~"

"Phoenix screech." Lucy opened her mouth as a loud screech escaped.

"AHH!" Erza screamed covering her ears. When Lucy closed her mouth, Erza let go of her ears noticing that she could hear nothing but a loud ringing.

Erza equipped into her flame empress armor and summoned a sword. She jumped into the air and slashed down at Lucy.

Lucy dodged at the last minute barely missing getting hit by the sword. "Phoenix fire!" Golden flames emerged from her hands and flew towards the red haired fairy.

"You think that's going to hurt me." Erza said smugly watching the flames come at her. Her eyes widened in shock when the flames melted her armor and started burning her skin. "AHH!"

"ERZA!" Fairy Tail, besides a certain crash mage, yelled.

Lucy smirked hearing the screams coming from Erza. When the flames disappeared, there on the ground laid a naked burned up Erza Scarlet unconscious.

"Lucy Heartfilia wins!"

Cheers erupted through the arena as Lucy walked back to her team. Fairy Tail ran over to Erza and got her to the infirmary. Natsu glared darkly up at the blonde she wolf and her team before following the others.

The team decided to stay and watch the rest of the battles, laughing when they were finished really fast.

Millianna vs Rocker, with Millianna as the winner.

Yuka vs Obra, with Yuka as the winner.

Ichiya vs Orga, with Orga as the winner.

"What should we do now?" Lucy asked once they all left.

"Homemade pizza?" Leah asked, drool coming out of her mouth.

"Yes! I could go for some pizza!" Cana cheered excited.

Everyone laughed and went to the nearest store and went different ways to buy whatever they needed or wanted for their pizza.

Pre-made pizza dough

Pizza sauce

Pepperoni

Peppers

Olives

Anchovies

Cheese : cheddar, pepper jack and mozzarella

Jalapenos

Bacon

Mushrooms

Sausage

Pickles

Once they had everything and paid, they headed towards their inn. When they were almost in front of the inn, Nova started growling.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Nova growled. There in front of the inn was the Sabertooth team with two exceeds and a very pregnant white haired woman with brown eyes.

"We need your help." Rogue spoke shocking them.

Nova stared at the Sabers before signing motioning for them to follow her into the inn. They followed her to the fifth floor down to the end of the hallway, the last door on the right.

Leah frowned looking at her sister. "This isn't your room, our rooms are on the fourth floor."

"Actually little mama it is. I bought it when I was still in a dark guild. I have many in different inns." Nova ignored everyone staring and walked into the room. The others were shocked, the room looked like a three story house.

"How is this possible." Freed said surprised.

"Magic." Nova said receiving blank stares. "Whatever doesn't matter. Now who are they?" She pointed to the exceeds and the pregnant woman as she grabbed all the bags and set them down on the huge table in the kitchen.

"Yukino Aguria my mate." Orga said.

Nova and Cobra froze. "Sorano's sister?"

"You know my sister?"

"She was my teammate."

"She was my cellmate when I was in prison." Nova said. "I can take you there to visit."

Yukino looked at the white she wolf surprised before smiling brightly. Nova looked at the exceeds finding the one in the pink frog onesie adorable.

"I'm Lector, Sting-kun's partner."

"Fro's name is Frosch, Fro is Rogue-kun's partner." The girls, minus Nova, squealed at the adorable exceed.

"So what do you need help with?" Lucy asked the Sabers.

"We need a place to hide Yukino." Sting said looking frustrated. "She's in danger."

"Who she hiding from?" Mira asked.

"Our guild master." Rufus said confusing the Blazing Cosmos members.

"My father hates weaklings and since Yukino can't use magic while she's pregnant he wants to kick her out of the guild." Minerva said frowning.

"That's absurd!" Wendy exclaimed.

"He beats any one that he kicks out. If that happens Yukino could lose the babies and Orga would lose his shit." The lightning god protectively held his pregnant mate close to him.

"She can stay in this room." Nova said receiving surprised stares. "There's runes and barriers that keep those I don't give permission to enter out. She'll be safe in here."

"Now can we make pizza I'm fucking hungry."

Everyone laughed and started making their own pizza. Sabertooth decided to stay and make some pizza. The Redfox sisters, Yukino and Sting were the only ones that put almost everything, besides anchovies, on their pizza.

"How the hell are we gonna cook these." Laxus gruffly said crossing his arms.

Nova just walked over to a blank wall that was in the kitchen and tapped it. Light glowed up the wall before a large 7' by 10' oven appeared on the wall. Nova smirked at the shocked faces as she grabbed the pizzas putting them in the oven.

"Nova-chan can Kira go color until the pizzas are done?" Kira asked cutely.

"Of course you can, take the other kitties with ya." Kira cheered and flew out the room with the other exceeds behind her.

The rest of the night was spent eating pizza and playing games. The Sabers found out the Rogue was also a wolf slayer, a shadow one. They also found out the Rogue and Sting are mates. Nova learned that her shadow emo brother actually tried to visit her when she was in prison but the council wouldn't let him.

Soon it was time for the Sabers to leave, Frosch and Lector staying with Yukino. Orga looked like he didn't want to leave but knew that he had to.

"Don't worry big guy she'll be fine." Lucy said to the lightning Saber smiling gently. "We'll keep her safe."

Orga looked down at the little blonde and patted her head leaving behind a stunned she wolf. Once the Sabers left, Lucy looked around the room seeing people sleeping on the couches or going upstairs to a bedroom.

"Freed is on the third floor in the room with the blue door Starbunny." Lucy looked over at Nova who was smirking, eyes clouded with mischief.

"Shut up." Lucy huffed, pouting when Nova laughed.

Lucy walked up the stairs, down the hallway to the only blue door. Walking in she saw Freed on the bed reading a book dressed in only boxers.

Freed looked up when he heard the door open and close. There he saw his beautiful mate staring at him.

"Hello beautiful." Freed said watching Lucy strip out of her clothes till she was only in her bra and panties.

"Hello handsome." Lucy purred climbing onto Freed's body kissing him.

"You did wonderfully today."

"Thanks mate." Lucy purred when he scratched behind her ears, her tail wagging slightly.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow after games." Freed said. He then noticed that she was close to passing out which caused him to chuckle. "Let's get some sleep Starflower."

Lucy hummed snuggling into his chest slowly falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter five

Lucy woke to the smell of food and her mate playing with her hair.

"Good morning." Lucy murmured into his chest.

"Morning love." Freed kissed her forehead. "Virgo left us some clothes." Lucy looked over at the dresser and there indeed were two piles of clothes.

"I don't wanna get up." She whined. "But I'm hungry and smell food." With that she dashed out of bed, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Freed laughed and got out of bed and went to get dressed. Glancing at the pile of clothes they were a green dress shirt with black jeans, black shoes.

Soon Lucy jumped out the shower and got dressed into a red halter dress that went down to her knees with red six inch heels. She put her hair into a high ponytail then walked out the bathroom.

"Shall we Milady." Freed said offering his arm.

"Why yes good sir." Lucy hooked her arm with his.

They walked out the room, down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen. There they noticed only Laxus, Yukino, Nova and the exceeds were the only ones there.

"Where's everyone?" Lucy asked sitting down at the table and was given a plate with a crunchwrap on it. "Crunchwrap for breakfast?"

"They left already." Yukino said stuffing her face.

"And they're breakfast crunchwraps." Nova said sitting down herself, pouring salsa on her food. "Eggs, peppers, tomatoes, bacon, sausage and hash browns."

They ate in silence and then it was time for the team members to leave. Lucy said goodbye to the others as she, Laxus and Nova disappeared into the shadows. They appeared in time for the games to start.

"Welcome to day two on the gmg! Our guest today is Blazing Cosmos guild master Layla Heartfilia!" Chapati Lola cheered excited. Fairy Tail froze.

"Hello everyone." Layla said waving to the crowd.

"First event to start is Chariot. One member from each team will race against each other to the finish line." Yajima explained.

"Teleportation and flying are not allowed." Layla said.

Shay Akuma of Mermaid Heel.

Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus.

Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus.

Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.

Flare Corona of Raven Tail.

Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale.

Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

Nova Redfox of Blazing Cosmos.

"What an idiot." Gray laughed watching Natsu already go green from just standing on the Chariot.

"I'm surprised Sting isn't getting sick." Lucy said looking down at the light Saber. He looked completely fine, no motion sickness at all.

"It was probably Nova." Cana replied nodding to their teammate who was smirking at Sting.

"BEGIN!"

The mages ran forward besides Natsu, who was laying down throwing up, Shay and Nova. Sting used his magic as boosters making him faster than the others. A light glowed around Nova and Shay. When the light faded two wolves were in their place, one white the other green, both 10' tall.

"Shay Akuma and Nova Redfox turned into wolves!"

"Interesting. Could it have something to do with their wolf features?"

"That gentlemen is because they're wolf slayers." Layla informed laughing at their shocked faces.

"I've never heard of that magic." Yajima said looking thoughtful.

"It's a lost magic that's more rare than dragon slaying magic." Layla said.

Nova and Shay were racing though Nova was holding back. 'Mate! Take her now!' Nova stumbled hearing her inner dragon and wolf speak. She sensed Shay's magic power, nature wolf slaying and chaos dragon slaying.

'Darky'

'What hatchling?'

'Do you have a daughter named Shay?'

'Yes'

Nova smirked sneaking a glance at the green she wolf next to her. Shay was interested in the white she wolf running beside her, wondering if she was the one her dragon father spoke of.

Flashback

_"Hatchling come here." A black dragon with blue markings spoke to a young Shay.__"Yes father?" Shay looked up at her father.__"I'm going to tell you about your mate." Young Shay looked excited causing the dragon to chuckle. "Your mate, Shay, will be strong, stronger than even me."__"But you're the strongest!" Little Shay yelled shocked, no one was stronger than her father.__The dragon chuckled, "She'll be a elemental dragon wolf slayer."__"She?" Little Shay asked confused.__"Hai little one." The dragon looked at his daughter. "Does that bother you?"__The youngling shook her head. "No, do you know what she'll look like?"__The dragon sighed, "I do not hatchling, your mother wouldn't tell me."__"Then how will I know if I found her?" Little Shay asked sadly.__"Listen to your inner dragon and wolf, they will let you know."_

Flashback End

'Is she the one?' Shay asked, her voice soft as silk.

'Hai'

She watched memorized has Nova winked and took off in a white blur. She grinned and raced after the white she wolf.

"Did she just grin?" Araña asked shocked. "She never grins or even shows emotion for that matter!"

"You think Nova is the mate Shay spoke of, Nya~" Millianna asked Kagura.

"It is possible." Kagura spoke.

"Nova Redfox in 1st, Shay Akuma in 2nd and Sting Eucliffe in 3rd."

The two she wolves transformed back into their human appearance. Nova stared at Shay with bright eyes, smiling.

**"You're beautiful."** Nova purred speaking in the language of the wolves.

**"So are you mate."** Shay purred back with a flirtatious smile.

Nova smirked, **"So you know daughter of Acnologia."** Those of Blazing Cosmos, that could understand, plus Rogue flinched.

Shay whimpered in fear, ears flattened against her head. Nova looked between her mate and her guild. **"It doesn't matter to me who raised you. If my family and guild don't accept that I will leave and join you."**

Nova put a hand to Shay's cheek, who leaned into the touch, and looked at her guild mates and landing on her guild master. Layla looked at her guild, those that are wolf slayers nodded. Layla looked back at the two she wolves in the arena.

**"We accept her."** Nova grinned, actually grinned not smirked.

**"Have you told your guild anything?"** Nova asked nodding over to Shay's teammates.

Shay shook her head, **"Not everything."**

**"I'll be with you when you do."**

"Bacchus Groh in 4th, Flare Corona in 5th, Hibiki Lates in 6th, Toby Horhorta in 7th and Natsu Dragneel in 8th."

"Next event are double battles!" Chapati said, cheers coming from the crowd.

"Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia vs Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm." Yajima said.

"Go Lucy!" Layla cheered. Laxus looked at Layla blankly. "And Laxus." Everyone laughed.

"Ready Blondie." Laxus smirked down at the younger blonde.

Lucy pouted, "You're blonde to Thunder Thighs." Smirking when Laxus frowned and glared. "Let's finish this fast."

"Unison raid: Thunder raging shooting star!" Lucy and Laxus yelled lightning and stars flying at their opponents knocking them unconscious.

"Blazing Cosmos wins." Layla cheered.

"That was fast." Yajima sweatdropped. The rest of the battles went by in a flash.

Elfman Strauss and Levy Mcgarden vs Jager and Nobarly, winner Fairy Tail.

Rogue Cheney and Minerva Orland vs Alexei and Kurohebi, winner Sabertooth.

Yuka Suzuki and Chelia Blendy vs Kagura Mikazuchi and Araña Webb, tied.

"Team places and scores:

1st : Blazing Cosmos - 40 pts

2nd : Sabertooth - 34 pts

3rd : Mermaid Heel - 27 pts

4th : Lamia Scale - 22 pts

5th : Fairy Tail - 10 pts

6th : Blue Pegasus, Raven Tail and Quatro Cerberus - 5 pts."

"The trash finally got points." Nova snickered. "I'm going over to the Mermaids inn later." Nova left the group and walked away.

"Ready for our date?" Freed asked once the team walked out the coliseum. Lucy nodded and waved goodbye to the others.

The mated couple walked hand and hand towards a small cute cafe called Angelic Guardian. The cafe was a one story white brick building with vines on the walls. Inside were a few small tables with chairs, the walls a pale blue color.

"Welcome to Angelic Guardian how can I help you." An elderly woman with kind brown eyes said smiling fondly at the couple from behind the counter.

"I'll have a Chopped Salad and a Roasted Turkey Breast Sandwich with Sprite please." Lucy said politely.

"I'll have a Mediterranean Salad and a Chicken Cobb Salad with a Diet Coke please." Freed said.

"That'll be 80 jewels." Freed paid for the food. "Your order will be out shortly."

Lucy and Freed went and sat down at one of the tables. They talked through their date about nothing and everything. The food was fantastic and was gone in 15 minutes much to the amusement of the elderly woman behind the counter.

They were talking about when Gajeel was going to man up and mate with Mira when a scent caught Freed's attention. Sniffing slightly he found it coming from his mate. There was her scent of strawberries and vanilla mixed slightly with his scent of wood and pine, but there was another, the scent of lavender. It took Freed awhile before he figured out what the scent was.

"Looks like you won't be participating for the rest of the gmg." Freed spoke smiling brightly.

Lucy looked shocked, "What! Why not?"

"You're pregnant." Lucy froze.

"I guess that explains why I feel sick sometimes." Lucy whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Freed asked.

"I honestly didn't know." Lucy said looking embarrassed. "The signs were there and I ignored them." She whined blushing.

Freed chuckled at his mates embarrassment. "Should we tell the guild?"

"Might as well, they'll wonder why I won't be participating."

They left the cafe and headed towards their inn. Their guild mates were in the room they were in yesterday. Walking towards it, Lucy started to get nervous. They walked through the door to see everyone playing board games.

Cobra looked at them in shock before smirking. "Congrats Bright Eyes."

Lucy glared at the poison user. "Shut up Erik!"

"What's going on?" Layla asked her daughter confused.

"I won't be participating for the rest of gmg." Lucy said.

"WHAT WHY!?" Everyone yelled.

"I'm pregnant." Silence before squealing came from the girls, mostly from Layla and Mira.

"Green haired brown eyed babies with wolf ears and a tail and blonde haired blue eyed babies with wolf ears and a tail." The two squealed before fainting.

"Gihi." The Redfox siblings laughed.


	6. Chapter Six

"Good luck." Lucy called out as the team, minus her plus Wendy, left for the Grand Magic Games.

Her and Yukino decided to go shopping with the exceeds. Freed would also be going with them to make sure nothing happens.

"Everyone ready?" Lucy asked excited.

"We're ready Lucy-sama."

Lucy grinned, linking her arm with Yukino. Then they walked out the room and hotel with the others behind them. They walked through the streets for awhile when the mall came into sight.

"Let's go!" Lucy ran inside with Yukino wobbling after her. "Slow down Lucy-sama."

Lucy stopped and turned around blushing. "Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Where to first?"

"Baby store! Yukino do you know the gender?"

"No."

With that they headed towards the baby store. Soon they came to a store called 'Fantasies' and went inside. The store is a cute place with white walls that have blue clouds. Racks and shelves filled with baby clothes and shoes. Isles with other baby things like cribs and diapers.

" Yuki-chan look what Fro found."

Frosch flew over to Yukino with something in her paws. No one even noticed she was gone. Frosch held up a what is in her paws. It is a purple onesie with a chibi cloud with a thunderbolt on the front of it.

"That's so cute!" Yukino squealed over the onesie Frosch picked out. She grabbed it from the exceed and it in a basket that Lector brought over.

Lucy browsed through the racks of baby clothes. She grabbed a few outfits Yukino might like for the baby. A red onesie with gold stars. A blue shirt with black pants that has constellations on them. A green shirt with a chibi star on the front and white pants. And a blue penguin onesie.

Walking over to where Yukino is, Lucy stopped as something caught her attention. Turning, Lucy started at a white onesie with some words on it. She snatched it off the racks and ran to where Yukino is looking through baby blankets.

"Yukino look, it's perfect!"

Yukino turned towards Lucy who was holding up the onesie for her to see. Yukino laughed once she read what was on the front, 'I'm cute, Mom's hot, Daddy's lucky'.

"Add it to the cart."

"I also picked out these." Lucy said holding up the other clothes. "Any you want to keep?" Yukino looked over the outfits before choosing all of them. Lucy laughed putting them into the cart. She then left and went back to the racks of clothes.

Lucy absentmindedly stared at the clothes, running a hand over her stomach. Lost in thought Lucy didn't notice that Freed walked up to her. Freed looked up from where he was and saw his mate lost in thought with a hand on her stomach. Concerned, he walked through the racks heading to his mate.

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped coming out of her thoughts. Looking to the side she saw Freed looking her worriedly.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our baby, and if we should buy clothes or ask Virgo to make them."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She does make ours."

Lucy laughed. Grabbing Freed's hand they walked over to where Lucy lasted saw Yukino. Not seeing her, they looked around the store. They found her outside by the door with the exceeds carrying the bags. Yukino smiled once she saw the couple walk out the store.

"Where to next?"

"How about food? It's already noon and I'm hungry."

Two flashes of gold light startled the group. Libra and Virgo appeared, the latter smirking in amusement and the former laughing silently.

"We'll take the bags Miss Yukino."

The exceeds, once calming down, gave the bags to the two celestial spirits. Virgo and Libra bowed and left in a golden light.

"Food!" Kira and Kizu cheered. Everyone laughed at the two and walked to the food court.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Lucy asked pulling out her wallet. "I'm paying."

"Kira wants crab legs." Kira smiled adorably at Lucy who gave her 200 jewels.

"Shrimp." Lucy gave 200 jewels each to the exceed twins.

"Fro wants pizza." She handed 200 jewels to Frosch.

"Orange chicken and rice." She gave 200 jewels to the last two exceeds. She then looked to Yukino who had drool coming out of her mouth.

"Tacos and ramen." Lucy gave her 400 jewels giggling at the drool on Yukino's face.

Lucy laughed and watched in amusement as the exceeds flew away and Yukino wobbling after them.

"What do you want love?"

"I don't know-" Lucy got cut off by two feminine voices.

"Well if ain't the Heartfilia whore and Justine."

They turned around and saw Evergreen and Levy. Lucy wanted to vomit and laugh at the same time. The two fairies had a ton of make-up on their faces. Evergreen had the smokey eye look which did not look sexy on her at all. Levy just looked like some four year old did her make-up.

Levy is dressed, Lucy let out a snicker, in a short orange crop top, really red short shorts and the ugliest white heels Lucy has ever seen. Evergreen is also wearing a crop top but is green. A short white shirt and red heels. Both were surrounded by perfume that smells like a skunk.

Lucy looked over at Freed and saw that his face was slightly green with tears in his eyes. "You're dressed like a slut." Levy sneered laughing loudly that earned her some glares.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and glanced down at what she is currently wearing. A dark blue dress shirt with constellations on it and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Black jeans with Aquarius' sign on the left thigh. Dark blue knee high boots Leo's sign on the sides. 'How the fuck am I dressed like a slut when those bitches are barely wearing anything!'

"You're the ones dressed like sluts." Freed spoke surprising them. "And smell like skunk." Lucy laughed at their faces, they looked so stupid.

"You're such an ass!" Evergreen screeched hurting Lucy and Freed's ears.

"Only stating the truth."

Evergreen and Levy glared at the rune wolf. Suddenly their eyes flashed black that surprised Lucy and Freed. 'What the hell?' The fairies turned around and started walking away only to fall. Those around them laughed. Lucy watching in amusement as they cried over their broken heel. No one bothers to help them up.

"Come on love." Freed said gently pulling Lucy over to a seafood restaurant. "What would you like?"

"Shrimp and lobster."

Freed walked over to the counter and ordered her sushi and lobster. He ordered himself some garlic shrimp. Twenty minutes later they got their food. Looking around they spotted the others and went to them. They got to the table and sat across from Yukino who was stuffing her face with tacos.

"You two alright? We saw what happened."

"Everyone saw." Corbin snorted.

"We're fine. Probably just wanted to start trouble that failed. Let's just forget about them."

The others nodded and went back to eating. Kira and Frosch took off their onesies so they didn't get dirty. The group spent two hours in the food court eating, talking and relaxing.

"Oh I wonder what your baby will be and look like."

"Hopefully not like Orga if it's a girl." Corbin smirked as everyone else laughed.

*Ring Ring*

Lucy jumped startled by the ringing coming from her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her lacrima phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Came Layla's voice through the phone.

"The mall. Why?"

Lucy was confused. Her mother sounded pissed and that itself is rare. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to cause her mom to be so angry.

"You need to get to the hotel immediately." Layla said hanging up the phone. Lucy stared down at her food, phone still in hand.

"Lucy-sama." Yukino spoke causing Lucy to look up. "We need to get to the hotel and quick."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Don't know. Mother didn't say."

They stood from the table and threw away the garbage. They made their way out of the mall as fast as they could which ended up taking twenty minutes. Once outside, Lucy transformed into a wolf. She then laid down on the ground.

Freed helped Yukino onto Lucy's back then he too transformed into a wolf. They ran through the streets, the exceeds flying above them. Arriving at the hotel, Freed transformed back and helped Yukino off Lucy's back. When she was off, Lucy transformed back just as Layla walked out of the hotel looking pissed.

"Mom what's going on?"

Layla shook her head. "We'll talk in the room."

Confused, Lucy just nodded her head and followed her mom inside. The others close behind them. Once they went into the room they were shocked at what they saw.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"


End file.
